


this is an apology

by PalauMaggot



Series: Coming Into His Own [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long winded explanation for you guys who are following the "coming into his own" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is an apology

So if you haven't guessed yet, I take a very long time to update. I've been slowly losing the drive for the Teen Wolf fandom ever since I posted the first chapter of this series. I had an idea and I ran with it because at the time I really liked Teen Wolf. But now I don't.  
I've lost all interest in Teen Wolf (I had at season 3B and I really tried to finish for you guys but I just can't.) I've lost all of my inspiration with this series and it's depressing because I really did want to finish it.  
But just so I don't leave it all hanging I'll post the ideas and where I wanted to go with the next two installments.  
___

Of Mates and Epiphanies  
this was the next installment, and I did write a little bit of the first chapter:  
___  
Stiles was starting to wonder why people who could do magic didn’t do it more often. It was helpful, fun and overall made him feel like he did a good deed. The pleasant fuzzy feeling that went through him was like an adrenaline rush when someone cliff dives or bungee jumps. He figured it was normal and embraced it wholeheartedly. He was glad Aliyah was back and had sorted the whole mess that she made for herself. She was teaching him some finer tuned specifics when he noticed that the feeling of fatigue. ‘That’s weird.’ 

She told him it was normal since he was using more concentration. They quit for that day so Stiles could recuperate and he felt better by the time dinner rolled around. He figured he could practice more with Scott on the force shifting he was trying to get down. It was going amazingly for his fifth time trying to change the werewolf. Stiles was also slowly coming to realize that Derek was kind of not as off limits as he initially thought. He knew that they were friendlyish to each other and Derek understood better than everyone else about Stiles’s uneasiness with being alone but they never really got past the awkward ‘protecting each other because they are slightly more important than a stranger’ phase.

Although that was what Stiles thought until he had a certain dream of a certain type…

Yeah it was pretty awkward.  
___  
this one was going to be the story where Derek and Stiles realize that they're mates and start to explore their relationship in that respect. All the while Stiles is slowly getting more and more addicted to using the white magic he'd been experimenting with. Aliyah convinces Deaton to help her with a ceremony that zaps her own life force into a protective gem for Stiles (The ring that she fiddled with a lot of the time was her own made by an elder (also got killed for it.)) Deaton gives the ring to Stiles explaining what it does and how it would help (has to keep it on his person at all times) but he keeps the fact that Aliyah is dead under wraps. Simon becomes more of a central part to the story because Aliyah managed to put his name up for her spot on the council. 

Anyway, Stiles is slowly losing to magic but the gem is now protecting him, Derek and he are now together, happyish ending with a foreboding last scene as per the usual.

___  
Of Changellors and Power Trips

This was going to be the last one where Stiles finally caves into his addiction.  
Krisa comes back looking for Aliyah, Deaton tells her the truth and it's revealed that Krisa never wanted Aliyah to die, (she actually respected Aliyah a complete butt ton but always tried to demean her because of her past.) Krisa apologizes to Stiles (how they end up finding out.) Stiles takes off the protective gem because hey guess what you're wearing your dead mentor. he lasts about five days before his addiction takes over his mind.  
Starts to force everything around him away because he knows he's dangerous but he can't control it. The pack runs out to him, Stiles forces them all back into human form painfully. The more he does the more he feels the effect of the magic. (losing himself in the feeling.) Deaton finds the gem because he's all knowing and figured that Stiles took it off. Gives it to Derek because love wins everything (you know how that goes.) Derek forces himself through the magic barrier with the help from Krisa and Simon and does the cliche thing of kissing and placing the gem around Stiles' neck. Stiles comes back to himself and realizes that the gem is the only thing keeping him sane yadda yadda yadda. Deaton talks about Aliyah's own expirience with her own ring and gives the ring to Simon so they can have a proper ceremony back at the council. All part ways pleasantly (including Krisa.)  
Stiles spends the next few days recuperating and learning how to use the not evil magic from Deaton (He knows everything but wants to clarify what's good what's not.)  
Yay happy ending

___

Anyhoo, I could tell that my heart wasn't in it in "Of Turncoats and Politics" and I personally hate it when you can tell that an author has lost all want to finish a story. I didn't want you guys to read half bitten out stories when they could be better if I was genuinely interested in writing it.  
I don't think I'll be writing for the Teen Wolf fandom anymore, I am in the James Bond and Marvel's Avengers ones at the moment and writing a few stories for those if you would be interested in that. (I'm going to wait until I finish them before I start posting so nothing like this happens again.)

Sorry loves. <3


End file.
